The Adventures of GRBS
by haloguy432p
Summary: A series of one-shots in different AUs involving my friends and I's OCs from "The 'Feat' In Defeat" and the characters of RWBY.
1. Holiday Special Part 1

"You're joking, right?" Rode asked, as he looked down at his partner who was blushing furiously and very focused on the ground. "Repeat yourself again woman, just so I know someone hasn't drugged me or something."

"D-do you w-want to go to the... to-to the d-dance with m-me?" She asked, staring at her shoes as she felt her cheeks warm up even more.

"Okay, so I'm not losing my mind, my partner has." Rode said, as he turned around and walked towards their front door.

"W-wait! W-where are you going?" Grixis asked, lifting her head to look at her friend, whose hand was resting on the doorknob. "Oh. I-is that a no?"

Rode sighed loudly, and pulled open the door... allowing a small pile of people to fall onto him. "What the hell?!"

"R-rode! Are you okay?" Grixis asked as she ran to the mess of bodies, before relaxing when she realised that it was just RWBY, JNPR, her old teammates and of course Rode. "Guys, what were you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Noooooothing?" Ruby said, dusting herself off. "We were just... inspecting your... door?"

"Sure you were. That definitely explains why 10 people were leaning against the door." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" Rode asked as he stood up and walked back to Grixis and faced her, fists clenched as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, we were, but we're really sorry Rode! We'll leave and not talk about this, we promise!" Jaune said as he also got up, trying to calm him down.

"Okay. Good." He said, turning around to face them. "Because at least someone is here."

"Uhh... what are you talking about?" Grixis asked, looking between him and her friends who were standing in more combat-ready stances than they should be.

"Well, the answer for you is no, Grixis, because asking someone to be your partner is the same as asking them to enter a relationship with you." He said, taking slow steps towards the group of them. "But I would like to pose the same question to someone here."

"You're interested in someone besides Grixis?! I thought you two were already all lovey-dovey after a whole year together!" Beryl said, grinning.

"No, we aren't, Beryl. And yes, I am." He replied as he looked around at the group. "Tell me, would you be interested in being my partner for the dance, Yang?"

Everyone froze, eyes slowly shifting towards the aforementioned brawler, who was staring at him, trying to read his expression. "Why me?" She asked.

"If you're thinking I'm one of those horny teenage boys who see your rack and say 'Damn I want to hit that!', then throw that thought out of the window. To put things simply, I am attracted to you as a person, and I know everyone says that, so feel free to say no." He replied, maintaining an emotionless face.

Yang thought hard about this. _True, he isn't exactly big like Junior, and he doesn't have Sun's body, or anything like that. He's just a normal person as far as his looks are concerned. But it's not like anyone else has asked me anyways, so why not, right? No need to disappoint him._ "Sure thing Rode! I'll be your partner for tonight!" She said, a big smile on her face.

"Wait, really?" He asked, not sure how to react. As Yang nodded her head, he knew this was no dream nor joke. Then, he started walking towards her, stopping inches from her, and noticing that he was almost perfectly lined up with her. He looked into her cheerful lilac eyes, and he took a step back as the others looked at him. Slowly, he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in very long. He felt happy, and he stepped back towards her, putting his hand on her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, but noticed his eyes, and decided to let him enjoy his time. He slowly began to smile, as his eyes turned from their usual intimidating red into a nice shade of purple. He hugged her, and she froze for a moment, before deciding to just go with it, hugging him back, as he whispered something into her ear. "I love you."

* * *

"God help us, all of the girls are together aren't they?" Rode asked, straightening his bow tie.

"Yeah, they decided it would be a good idea to let the guys prepare with each other and same with them." Sun replied. "But me, I think they just want to surprise us."

"Oh, I hope I don't look too bad in this." Jaune said as he looked at himself in a mirror.

"How blind can one be? Pyrrha likes you a lot, so it doesn't really matter what you're wearing." Rode said, as he walked to the door. "How do I look?"

"Isn't that what you wear all the time anyways?" Neptune asked, staring at Rode's attire.

"Yes, it is."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to remove your gauntlets for at least this one night?" Jaune asked, pointing at his red and yellow gauntlets.

"Not unless the brawler herself tells me to."

"Alright, then I guess you're good. Have fun!" Jaune said, waving at Rode as he left the room.

* * *

 _Where is he?_ Yang thought to herself. _How hard can it be for a guy who wears suits daily to change into one of those?_

"Is that how you greet your partner?" Rode asked, smiling at her.

"Was I thinking out loud, or are you just psychic?" She asked, smiling back. She was wearing a simple white dress, which she wouldn't tell Rode was just reused from earlier that year.

"Whichever makes me look better. Have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?" He said as he opened his hand, waiting for her to take it. Yang chuckled as she held his hand and they started walking.

"No, but I'm not surprised." They continued walking for a few minutes before Yang spoke up. "Hey, Rode?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you go through with it? You know, asking me out." Rode didn't respond, his smile slowly disappearing from his face.

"We're here. Just work on instinct. I don't want you to pretend you're enjoying yourself. And either way, I'll know if you're faking it." He said as he used his free hand to lunch the door just enough to make it swing completely open, attracting the attention of the few early birds in the room, who froze upon seeing him, not sure how to react. He looked at Yang, and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Rode? Wait! Where are you going?!" She shouted as he started running through the room, laughing loudly.

"Come along Blondie! You're gonna find out!" He said as he grabbed a table and smashed it into a wall, using it as a platform to jump to the top of the staircase.

"Oh you bastard." Yang said, smiling and running. _Thank god I chose not to wear heels._

* * *

"Hey girls!" Sun said as he met the girls who were waiting, each of them standing in dresses that made them look even more beautiful than they were in their own ways.

"Damn, you all look _really_ sexy tonight!" Beryl said, smiling as he eyed each of them.

"Eyes up here, big boy." Scarlet said as she placed a finger in front of her chest, pointing at her face as she walked up to him. "Jesus this is awkward."

"You guys have a 1 foot 6 inch height difference. How are you even gonna dance together?" Neptune asked, walking up to Weiss.

"Says the guy who can't dance anyway." Beryl retorted, grinning.

"Wow Blake..." Sun said as he found his partner, and being frozen staring at her... assets, only to return back to reality with a slap to the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your lack of discipline maybe?" Blake said, smiling at him.

"Oh fine, I'll focus on the right things." He said, holding her hand.

"So, shall we go?" Ren asked as Nora ran up to him.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jaune said, before awkwardly grabbing hold of Pyrrha's hand.

"Relax Jaune, it's just another dance, just have fun!" She said, starting to walk.

"Woohoo! Party time!" Sun said, letting go of Blake and running to the ballroom doors.

"Sun!" Blake shouted, before sighing and smiling as she continued walking calmly.

"So, we're getting a good break tonight huh?" Jaune asked the group.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't have to worry about homework or assignments or classes until next week!" Nora exclaimed. "Hey, why'd he stop?" She asked, pointing at Sun frozen in place in front of the opened doors.

"Sun?" Blake said, calling out to him, before rushing to his side. "What's wrong?"

Sun looked at her in fear, and pointed in front of him, and Blake looked at the scene in front of her. A few people were scattered around, music playing through the speakers all around the room, balloons and banners celebrating Christmas hung all around the room. But the important thing was the fact that there was some shattered glass on the floor and a table sticking out from a wall.

"Oh no, don't tell me." Blake said, as the rest of the group made it to them, looking at the same room. She turned and looked at them, a determined look on her face. "Yang might be in trouble. Rode is most likely the culprit here, since he's not in there, so we need to find them. Quickly!" She said, running into the room, followed closely by everyone else, all hunting for Rode and Yang.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Yang asked, finally catching up with her partner on the roof of the building.

"It was fun. And I wanted to talk to you privately." He said, smiling and catching his breath. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, and I was expecting something other than that to be your purpose in bringing us up here."

"No not your face or body, you as a whole. Everything about you is beautiful to me. **_That_** is why I wanted to spend this night with you. To see whether or not we can work together, or if you'll just get bored of me."

"Well, I'm not bored right now, just tired." She replied, smiling at him. He laughed, and walked up to her, hugging her.

"I realise you know a lot less about me than I do you, so this is a good opportunity to find out." He whispered.

"You know, all I really knew was that no one should piss you off or you kill them, and that you wear a suit. But you know, you're a pretty good guy." She said, hugging him back. "I guess this might actually work."

"Wait, something's wrong." Rode said, getting into a fighting stance and looking around.

"What's up?" Yang asked, getting ready for a fight.

"I heard someone."

"Get away from her!" A voice shouted from behind him, as he turned and saw a black figure zooming towards him. He stepped to the side of it and grabbed one of it's limbs, pulling it up and smashing it into the ground. As the dust cleared, he realised he was holding nothing.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't move!"

"Oh for fu-"

"Blake!" Yang shouted, stomping towards her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"He's trying to hurt you, right? I'm helping you!" She said, not moving Gambol Shroud's aim from his head. As she looked at Yang, she froze, seeing the fire and feeling the heat she was emitting.

"Put. The gun. Down." The brawler said, and she did as such, apologising profusely.

"Yang, I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't know, and I thought he was fighting because of the room you know? And just, I'm so so sorry." Blake said, looking down. The blondes looked at each other, and looked at her... before bursting out in laughter.

"Wh-what?"

"Hahahah! Oh my, oh shit that's funny." Rode said, walking towards them.

"Hahah! It's okay Blakey, don't worry, we forgive ya." Yang said, patting her back. Blake sighed in relief, before smiling at them.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing up here, all alone, then." She said, winking at them before leaving.

"Did she just imply that we were gonna have sex?" Rode asked, looking at Yang.

"Yup, she's finally enhanced her sense of humour."

"Well, let's just go down now, we're gonna have to take that table down."

"Yeah." Yang said, following him. _This is gonna be a fun night._

 **Author's Section**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, it's a little bit different (okay, a lot different) from the normal fanfic, so yeah, enjoy your lives and Merry Christmas.**


	2. Holiday Special Part 2

"And that's done!" Rode said as he dropped the table back onto solid ground. "Sorry about that everyone! Just return to idle chatter again!"

"That was your fault." Yang said, a grin on her face.

"Y'know, I'm surprised you managed to stay close, much less catch me in that dress of yours." He replied, smiling back. "Well, enough with small talk, let's get into a bigger conversation!" Rode said, as he walked towards a side of the room, calling Sun, Neptune, RWBY and JNPR together to follow him. Yang followed shortly after.

"Alright! So, this is a party, so let's talk about some stuff! Anyone got something to start with?" Rode asked, looking around at the circle they had made.

"I've got one!" Beryl said, raising his hand with a mischievous grin on his face. "When did you guys lose your virginity, assuming you have?"

"Well that's one hell of a way to start there, teammate!" Rode said, as he pointed randomly at people. "Anyone? C'mon, is everyone here a virgin? Okay, just to make sure, I'll be right back." He said, standing up and disappearing into the crowd.

"Uhh... where's he going?" Grixis asked.

"To get some 'special' juice!" Rode said as he returned with a tray of cups. "Everyone have one!"

"Thanks! To a great year!" Sun said, raising his cup.

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed, tapping their cups against each other before drinking... half of their cups.

"R-rode? I-I don't think this is just n-normal juice." Grixis said as she pt down her cup. "I'm feeling tired."

"Well duh! I did say it was 'special'!" He replied.

"You mixed this with alcohol, didn't you?!" Weiss said, leaning on Neptune's shoulder for support. "Where'd you even get alcohol?!"

"I got some from... a dusty old crow." He said, nodding at Ruby.

"You... know uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, also beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Kinda hard not to when you spend a year running around Remnant with your partner. Word gets around, and curiosity got the better of me." Rode said, drinking the rest of his cup. "Needless to say we called it a draw after half an hour."

"Well this is certainly not what I expected when I gave you a position in planning the party, Rode." Ozpin said as he walked towards the slightly drunken circle of friends. "Well, I'll have you know I've replaced your 'special' juice with normal juice, so please enjoy the rest of your nights." He said as he left them.

"Hey, Rode?" Yang called, still holding her alcohol.

"Yeah?"

"Were you trying to get us drunk so everyone would have sex?" She asked, receiving an answer in the form of a smile and a nod. "Then this stunt ain't gonna help you in that department buddy!"

"Oh just you wait, I will tame this dragon!" Rode said as he pointed at her.

"We'll see about that!" Yang said, as she crawled towards him and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"So, you wanna be on top, huh?" Rode said, grinning.

"Ahem! I don't wanna know sis! I don't want to know!" Ruby said, waking up for a moment before sitting on a chair and falling asleep.

"Heheh. Whoops." Yang said, forgetting that her sister was watching the whole thing.

"Excuse me, students. I would like to speak to you now that you're all here." Ozpin said, standing in front of the room. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and faced him, waiting. "Now, I understand that this year has been... interesting, to say the least. But I would like to remind all of you that as far as tonight is concerned, you should all enjoy yourselves, and for just this one night, leave all of your troubles behind. Enjoy your evening."

* * *

"Well that was fun!" Ruby said, practically collapsing onto a chair.

"Sis, you've been dancing out there for the past, what, three songs? I'm not surprised." Yang said, walking over to her sister and ruffling her hair. She looked over to the DJ, aka Doctor Oobleck since he volunteered (for some reason). "Hey, Rode! Join me!"

The aforementioned looked at her outstretched hand, grinning. "Sure, why the hell not?" He said, standing up and following her to the dance floor as the music stopped.

"Well, our lovely party planner Ms. Xiao Long has requested for a song to play as she dances with her partner, so enjoy yourselves!" Oobleck said, starting up a new song. As soon as the first sound came out from the speakers, Rode stared at his partner.

"What? Oh, don't tell me you don't like this song!" Yang said, worried she may have disappointed him. He continued to stare at her in silence, until the first verse began, at which point he smiled and sang loudly.

"Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye!" He sang, powerfully and although deep, very well.

"Woah." Yang said, smiling. "I didn't know you were a singer."

"Hahah! I'm not just a war machine my dear dragon!" He replied, coming closer to her as the song approached the chorus. "Can you dance?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"Pretty well if I do say so myself."

"Then dance, I'll sing." He said, as he ran to Oobleck. He nodded at the Doctor, and gestured to decrease the voice volume. "Thanks Doc."

* * *

"He's got a pretty good voice, especially considering that he yells quite a bit." Weiss said, smiling at the blondes who were singing, dancing and laughing away on the dance floor.

"Hey, guys?" Jaune called out. "Where's Ren?" He asked as Weiss and Ruby looked around, realising that Ren and Nora had both disappeared from sight.

"When did they disappear?!" Ruby exclaimed, getting ready to run around looking for them, when Weiss grabbed her arm.

"Relax, Ruby. They're probably just getting some fresh air." The heiress said, as her leader sat down.

"Phew, that was fun!" Rode said as he approached the group. "Where're the two 'totally-not-together-together' lovebirds?"

"Uhh... We don't know." Jaune said, as Ruby shrugged.

"Rode! Come here please!" Grixis called, and he walked towards her as Yang returned, drinking some juice.

"What's up?" Rode asked.

"Um, well, I think I know what happened to Ren and Nora." She said, thumbing behind her. He looked, and saw just the open entrance. "What am I looking at, Grixis?"

"Look closer." She said, and he did, and saw a bench where a suit and pink dress were left, that looked suspiciously like Nora's.

"Guess they're 'having fun' in another way, huh?" Rode asked, smiling.

"Yup. Oh I hope no one finds out. Rode, mind keeping this quiet?" She asked, not wanting to cause her friends to be subjects of endless teasing.

"Sure thing. Now let's join the not-so-busy people." He said, walking back to the group.

* * *

The rest of the night went as expected, with Ren and Nora trying to sneak back into the party only to be caught and questioned as they nervously formulated excuses, with Grixis coming to their rescue and forming a ridiculous but accepted excuse. It was now a couple of hours past midnight, and the party was over, with the group going their separate ways.

"So, that went well, didn't it?" Rode asked his partner as they stood in the corridor of their rooms.

"Yeah, it did. We all had fun, and both of us seem to fit really well." She said. "Don't tell me you wanna go even... 'further'." She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, want me to make some advances, huh?" Rode said, stepping closer to her.

"Woah there red, I was just joking. Seriously though, I have to say I had fun. You're a pretty good guy to be around. We could do this again someday." She said, smiling.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" Rode asked, surprised.

"Uhh... kinda, I guess. Ah screw it, I am. Rode, would you like to go on a date with me someday?" She said, smiling.

"I would love to, Yang." He replied, before kissing her. As they separated, he smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Rode." She replied, as she opened her door... and her teammates fell down onto her. "Really guys?!"

Rode laughed as he heard the commotion, as he entered his room to see Grixis sitting on her bed, looking down. Sighing, Rode walked over to his partner. "Hey, Grixis? Are you okay?"

"Huh?!" Startled, Grixis' head shot around the dark room, stopping when she saw Rode's purple eyes next to her. "Oh, sorry. No, it's fine Rode. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Grixis, I'm not stupid, and we're best friends. I know you, and I think I'd be correct to say that you had no partner last night, did you?"

"I-I d-did." Grixis said, slightly panicking. Then, she felt Rode's hand on the side of her face, and she sighed. "N-no, I didn't."

"You felt, and still feel lonely, don't you?" He asked, and she nodded.

"It's stupid, but... I was hoping you'd actually accept. I guess I'm just meant to be alone." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No." Rode said, wiping away her tear. "Don't say that. No matter when or where or who, there will be someone for you. Someone for everyone. Hell, sometimes people think they found the one and end up breaking up. But eventually, everyone will find their true love. And once you do, I promise you the wait will be worth it."

"R-rode." She said, hugging him. "Th-thank you."

"Don't worry, Grixis. Remember, lovers come first, and friends aren't that far behind. I'll be here for you, as you are for me." He said, as he went to his bed. "Goodnight Grixis."

"Goodnight Rode." She replied, smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Section**

 **So, that was fun. Tell me what you guys think of this, and this is just a special thing I felt like making. The rest of these one-shots will be just randomly made when I impulsively feel like it, so I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
